Seeing Clearly
by laheying
Summary: Izzy and Katie wanted a nice, simple, eventless sixth year at Hogwarts. Attending the place with the Weasley and Potter clan made it anything but. Humour/Friendship/Mystery/Romance. Co-authored with PaigeD6.
1. introductions

introductions

"Make sure you get all of your school books, both of you. And new school shoes Izzy, your old pair's falling apart!" My mother says as she bids us goodbye. I was only hoping that my trunk had been moved to the back of Katie's dad's car, as I hadn't heard my father come into my room and haul it out. My mother had given Katie some Muggle money to exchange for wizarding money for my books, and had even decided to give some extra for a pet. Five years at Hogwarts and I was finally trusted with a pet. Success!

Katie guides me into the car and I fumble with my buckle before she can slide into the other side. I click it into place and tug to make sure it was secure. I've never had a fondness moving vehicles. They make me feel ill.

"You get two glorious weeks, every waking hour filled with me! Again!" Katie chuckles, lightly squeezing my arm.

"Yeah, and the rest of the school year. You can tell I'm delighted!" I laugh back. "So what are we doing first?"

"We're going home in London and then we're heading to Diagon Alley to get our school stuff, so we've got the next two weeks to do whatever we like!"

Katie failed to mention that at least one of those days would involve her having to charm the words on my textbooks so they were elevated above the paper so I could read them. Not forgetting the fact that Katie also had to mend my write-as-you-speak quill that transcribed whatever I wanted after last year's potions incident. It had smelt like someone had burnt hair in that room, and all I knew was that it wasn't mine.

We had taken the same classes, so she could herd me about all the time: Ancient Runes, Potions, Charms and History of Magic. Well, almost the same. Katie had taken Transfiguration too, but I was so terrible at it that I opted to drop it. An O.W.L. would have to do. A barely-there E, but it was an O.W.L., and it would do. I guess it would have to.

* * *

"So, have you done anything so far this summer?" Katie asks as she leads me into a bookstore on Diagon Alley.

"Nothing more than lie around and pity myself. My parents even joined in. They brought cake to me."

"Well you're lucky. My parents made me do chores. Without magic. They said it'd scare the neighbours. I told them that we lived in a neighbourhood of half-bloods and they still didn't listen! It's stupid."

"Thankfully my parents don't make me do chores. I doubt I could do anything before accidentally stabbing myself or something going drastically wrong."

Katie grunts. "Right, we need to get two copies of Advanced Potions, N.E.W.T. Charms, So I Heard You Liked Wizarding History and Ancient Runes for the Experienced. Oh! And a copy of Intermediate Transfiguration for me."

"Okay. Lead on," I say, gripping her arm a little tighter as she begins walking.

We walk for a couple of paces before Katie stops. "Right, I'll carry them and you can get them for me."

"That totally doesn't sound dangerous," I smile.

"Yeah, okay. I'll guide you up the bookcase. Six shelves up on the right side, third book in. That's Ancient Runes done."

I feel along the bookcase. "This one?" I ask, pulling out a book.

"No, the next one over," I hear Katie say, somewhere to my right. "Pull out the one to the left of it too."

"'Kay, boss." I chuckle as I pick the books off the shelf and she takes them from me.

"Right, we're gonna pick up the Charms books next. They're on the bottom shelf, fifth in from the left-hand side."

I crouch down and feel along the bookcase. "Here?"

"Yep. Right, pull two out and hand them to me. We're gonna get the Potions books next…" Katie trailed off, her voice moving further away from me.

"Katie?" I ask, suddenly unsure of where anyone was. I nearly screamed as someone collided into me.

"Fucking hell! Can you please look where you're going?" A distinctly male voice yelped and I heard books slamming into the floor.

"No," I murmured, wishing that Katie hadn't walked off.

"What are you? Blind?" He asks as he scrabbles along the floor for the books he dropped.

"Yes, actually. Maybe you could look where the fuck you're going before you walk into random strangers in the middle of a bookstore."

"I'm sorry but I didn't think a bookstore would be a great place for someone who can't see," he laughs, as if he's gathered attention. I recognise the voice from school. Gryffindor. My year. Loud. Annoying. Perpetually disruptive, but I just can't put a name to the voice.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? Surprisingly enough, I still have to buy books for school, no matter if I can see the words or not. If you have any other remarks, I can only suggest that you shove those books up your arse before my foot finds itself there first."

I turned on the heel of my foot and stormed off. It would've helped the situation, had I been able to see where the hell I was going, but the bookcases were doing a good enough job for the time being.

"Come on James, let's just buy our books and go." I hear someone murmur behind me. His voice clicks in my head: Patrick Warren, my year. Ravenclaw. He was so smart he was stupid when it came to basic problems. I'd spoken to him before, but we weren't friends.

I waited for what could've been hours and Katie finally reappeared, touching my hand to reassure me that she was back.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry I lost you I had no idea that I left you behind until it was too late and I heard some cursing so I came back this way and thank Merlin you're alright!" Katie garbled out as she pushed a bag into my hand. "I picked up the last of our books and paid. It's alright; your Mum gave me enough. I'm really sorry I left you!"

"I'm fine, don't worry. Some guy walked into me. Not something I can help really. We argued. I came to the conclusion that he's a twat."

"Uh, Izzy, I think James Potter walked into you. He's only like, the most attractive guy in the school!"

"Yeah because I can tell when someone's 'attractive'. Whatever. He's still a twat."

"Fine, whatever. You have your opinions, I'll have mine. On another note, I need a new blazer, so can we drop by the uniform shop?"

"Yeah, sure." She offers me her arm and I take hold of it, the same way I've done for years, around her upper arm.

"I also think you need a new skirt. That one you have at the moment is too short."

"Ugh, do I have to?" I ask as she leads me outside, the breeze picking up my hair.

"Yes, otherwise we won't stop by the pet shop."

"Fine! I'll get a new skirt!" I whine. I really did want a pet.

"Good. I'll get my blazer first and then we'll get you your skirt," Katie said as she pushed a door open for me, the bell above shrieking at the movement. She walked through the store quicker than I would like, walking me into racks of trousers as we go.

"Jesus did you see Voldemort on your tail or something," I ask, holding most of the sarcasm back.

"Nope, just James bloody Potter."

"My god you are obsessed with the guy. Can you just give it a break?"

"Fine. Let's just get our stuff and go home."

"And get my pet, thank you very much," I reply petulantly.

"Yeah, we'll get your pet." Katie mumbles and I hear her shuffling through racks of blazers, the fabric running through her fingers and the coat hangers squeaking in protest at the contact with the rail. "This one will do." She tugs one free, another one falling to the floor with it. "Oh for fucks sake!" She all-but-screams, probably catching the attention of everyone in the store.

"Well that was subtle," I chuckle under my breath.

"Oh shut up. Take this skirt. I'll adjust it for you later." She thrusts a ball of fabric into my hands and half-drags, half-carries me to pay. Katie guides me to the till and she takes the skirt from me.

"Can we go and get my pet now?" I whinge.

"In a minute! Good Lord, at least have some decency to let me pay!"

"Fine."

There's an uncomfortable moment of silence as the person behind the till taps everything through an old, rusty-sounding machine that screams with every movement.

"That'll be seven Sickles," the person says.

Katie fumbles in her bag and I hear the clicking of the coins in her purse as she sets it on the table. She takes a while to pick out seven Sickles from what I'm assuming is a mess of Galleons and Knuts.

"Right. To the pet store, Little Miss Stubborn!" Katie is trying to sound like she's in a bad mood, but I know by now that she's just trying. Her face might've been angry, but I'm obviously not that great at body language. Instead, I interpret what I hear. Mainly voices: tone, pitch, pauses, etcetera. She sounds a little upset but not majorly upset. I hope I'm right.

* * *

"What do you want, owl, toad, ferret, sn- you can take a snake to Hogwarts?" Katie asks me.

"I want a cat."

"But why not get an owl, then you'll have to stop borrowing Tootsie all the time…"

"I want a cat."

"What about this puppy, he's a real cutie!"

"I want a cat, not a Kneazle."

"I get it, you want a cat."

"Ah, a cat, would it be? Fully grown or a kitten?" A voice that I was hoping was the shop attendants asked.

"Kitten, please," I say before Katie gets a chance to think of the words 'fully grown'.

"Alright. We had a new delivery recently of twelve-week-olds so they might be a little playful." Katie leads me over to the soft mewing.

"Have you sold many so far?" Katie asks as she plops a soft, fat bundle of fur into my hands. It squirms about and licks at my fingers.

"Yes, we've sold about four so far, from the original ten. A magical cat's litters can be quite large, you know," The employee says, as if he's on a tape.

"I think you'll like this one best, Iz. Here you go." She trades the kitten I'm currently holding for a much smaller, less playful one.

"Ah, I see you found the runt. I was surprised that one made it through really. She's ever such a quiet one. Rarely cries. I was expecting her to go earlier because of her fur. It's such a nice shade of grey, wouldn't you agree?"

Katie leaps in to help me before I can answer. "Yes. It's lovely, isn't it?"

I smile, nod and ask, "How much?"

"That one will require constant attention but I'm prepared to let her go for half as much as the others. I'll throw in a cat basket and bed for free, if you're really interested in that one."

"Why so little?" I ask involuntarily.

"Truth be told, I think she was dragging down the value of the whole litter. Still, one sold is great. Are you going to buy her?"

"Of course. I'll take you up on that offer of a basket and bed, thank you very much." I have to avoid snapping. Just because this one's smaller than the rest, the assistant wants her gone. What if mum and dad had done the same to me? I kick the thought away as quickly as it had come and waited for Katie to count out the six galleons to pay.

"Is she like your personal assistant or something?" He asks, sounding like he's made a joke.

I shrug. "I'm just bad with money. Muggle parents."

"Ah, gotcha. Have fun. Come back if you need anything!" He calls out as we leave. Katie pushes the basket into my arms once the door behind us shuts.

"Well, he was rude," I say.

"Yeah. Let's head home and get our trunks packed, alright? I don't want to have the same problem we had last year, bubs."

"You mean the one where we packed our trunks the weekend before? Because I _totally_ remember that being a disaster!"

* * *

a/n:

guessing game time: what house do you think izzy and katie are going to be in


	2. jolt

jolt

"You better pick your foot up higher, Iz, or you're going to trip," Katie said as she practically lifted Izzy onto the train.

"I hardly need to pick my foot up if you're going to pick _me_ up," Izzy grumbled as she took hold of Katie's arm. They walked precisely twenty-four steps before Katie slid open a compartment door and made sure Izzy was sat down.

"I'm just going to get our trunks, I'll be back in five minutes."

"Okay." Izzy counted the seconds in her head, that way she knew how long it had been. Five lots of sixty was fairly easy. She was halfway through her second set when the door slid open.

"Hi," The voice was deeper than Katie's, but Izzy still queried it.

"Katie?"

"No, this is James," he said, sounding very proud of himself.

"I was going to say, have you taken up chain smoking or something in the past two minutes because I could've sworn her voice wasn't that deep. How can I help you?"

"I just wanted to-uh," Izzy caught the sound of scratching, "Apologise, I guess, for what happened at the bookstore at Diagon Alley."

"You guess?" Izzy snapped. "You guess you should apologise? Why don't you get the hell out of here before I hit you?" The sound of someone falling over really put the cherry on top for Izzy.

Katie had always been the friendlier of the two. Izzy's parents had forced her to see several Muggle doctors about her 'grumpiness' and she had refused to speak throughout it, therefore preventing them from giving her a diagnosis. She had thought the method worked out brilliantly but her parents were less than pleased with the stubbornness of their only child.

"Izzy?" Katie asked tenderly. "Ah. Hi there, how can I help?" Her voice tightened as she found James.

Izzy didn't hear James speak, but it was evident he was escaping their train compartment. The door slammed shut behind him and Izzy cautiously sat down.

"What have you done _this_ time, Iz?" Katie asked.

"_I_ threatened _him_," Izzy replied, smiling in what she hoped was Katie's direction.

"You worry me sometimes, Iz. We've got eleven minutes before the train's set to leave, are you sure that you've got everything?"

"Yes, Mother Hen! I'm pretty sure my parents went through my trunk after I'd packed it. You know what I'm like."

"Yeah, I do," Katie replied distractedly.

* * *

By the fourth hungry hour in the train compartment, Izzy thought that Mrs Piggins had been fired and that she didn't have a replacement. Her worries dissolved by the fifth hour, as the smell of Pumpkin Pasties and sour candies filled the train carriage and worsened the rumbling in both of the girl's stomachs.

"Katie! Katie! Can you get me some food please?" Izzy whined as she feared Katie would never get her food after what had happened with James.

"Of course. The usual?"

"Does my order ever change?" She laughed. She asked Katie this question every single train journey, and the answer remained the same.

"Nope," Katie replied, "I guess not."

* * *

"You could at least try and look interested in the Sorting, for appearance's sake," Katie mumbled as she passed Izzy a bowl of jelly.

"Is that citrus flavoured? And you know I don't like anybody around here. Oh no, Izzy can't see! Ya-wn. It's not like I don't already _know_."

Katie laughed a little. Izzy's sense of humour was dry, and did take adjusting to, but she had grown up as acting sister to her, despite Izzy being older than her.

"Alright, alright. I get it. And no, it's not your jelly that's lemon flavoured, it's mine. Now shut up and eat your jelly, missy."

"Ooh, raspberry. You did well, didn't you?" Izzy said as she struggled to keep a straight face.

Katie laughed again. "Just because we got the biggest haul of kids this year doesn't mean that you can behave like a moron this year! In fact, I should think that it means quite the opposite."

"Are you telling me to behave?"

"Yes! Oh, hi there! What's up?"

Taomi Williams sighed in exasperation before she spoke, "Do you think my haircut looks stupid?"

"No, I think it looks fantastic. Lovely, what you've done with it," Izzy said quickly, smiling.

"Oh, thanks! Wai- Izzy!" Taomi laughed with Katie and Izzy. "Alright, I get it. I got it cut to about my shoulders."

"Wasn't your hair chin-length last year?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, but magical salons and all of that jazz. I'm going to go and ask Lucy's opinion, I'll talk to you later in the common room."

"Sure. See you around." Katie replied. "I thought I told you to behave!"

Izzy laughed, "I don't have to behave. I'm not some goody Ravenclaw."

Katie tutted. "I thought I raised you better than that!"

"Sorry, Mother! It's not like many of them step out of line these days."

* * *

"So, your first day back. Are you looking forward to lessons tomorrow?" Katie asked as Izzy paced the circular dorm, brushing her teeth.

Her words were just about distinguishable, "Of course not. Who do you think I am?"

Katie smiled. "Go and finish up in the bathroom. I've got to pee and you're sure as hell going to walk in on me if I go now."

"Pfft, even if I did, and you know I wouldn't anyways, what's the harm? I mean, honestly! What's the harm?"

"You mistook the toilet for a sink for a start!" Katie half-laughed, half-screamed.

"Okay, I made a mistake, I admit it."

"Just go and finish up in the bathroom, for Helga's sake!"

"I'm going! Look, me going in to the bathroom!"

Katie laughed. Izzy was funny in her own sort of way. She laughed at anybody who treated her differently because she couldn't see them. Katie could just about remember third year, when she'd punched Fred Weasley so perfectly in the nose, rumours went around that she wasn't blind. Izzy had gathered a little bit of attention from the guys in Hufflepuff, and she wasn't exactly unattractive. Once you got past those large, unblinking electric blue eyes, she looked pretty similar to everyone else. Her eyes closed when she slept, which Katie had always found a little bit odd, but she accepted it. Both of the girls were around the same height, although Katie was an inch or so taller. Izzy had never let Katie measure her, and Katie had accepted that.

"Right, go and pee or whatever," Izzy said as she left the bathroom.

Katie jumped up and slid past Izzy, but checked behind her to see that Izzy had made it to bed in one piece. After checking that she had, Katie did her pre-bedtime routine in minutes. She stepped back into the dorm and double-checked that Izzy was tucked up underneath her bed before clambering underneath her own black and yellow striped duvet. The cotton felt cool over her skin, which was nice because the day had been hot and sticky, unusually so for September. When the students needed it, it was always cool down in the Hufflepuff dorm.

* * *

A/N: Well, sorry for the whole five month gap between chapters, although there's a big cheers for anyone who's put it on alerts! The next chapter should be up in the next two weeks! See you all soon!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter universe. My OC's and the plot are the only things I can take any form of credit for.


End file.
